Animaniacs: Yakko's World of Baldness/Opportunity Knox/Wings Take Heart Credits (1993)
"Opportunity Knox" Written by Tom Minton Directed by Michael Gerard "Wings Takes Heart" Written by Nicholas Hollander Directed by Alfred Gimeno Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Rich Arons Sherri Stoner Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Steve Bernstein Carl Johnson Musician Bryan Pezzone Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Pinky Maurice LaMarche as The Brain Frank Welker as The Moth Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Tom Bodett as Announcer Supervising Story Editors Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Minton Series Writers Peter Hastings Nicholas Hollander John P. McCann Tom Minton Deanna Oliver Randy Rogel Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner M.D. Sweeney Series Directors Rich Arons Barry Caldwell Michael Gerard Alfred Gimeno Bob Kline Jenny Lerew Rusty Mills Audu Paden Greg Reyna Lenord Robinson Title Cards Rusty Mills Series B.G. Design Dan McHugh Orchestration Julie Bernstein Opening Titles Animation Rich Arons Storyboards Christopher Dent Ken Harsha Charles Visser Sheet Timing Cullen Blaine Jeff Hall Norm McCabe Donna Mouliot Tom Ray Slugging Michael Gerard Bill Knoll Model Design Bob Doucette Frederick Gardner Julienne Gimeno Eric Mahady Mike Moon Cynthia Petrovic Maureen Trueblood B.G. Key Design Marty Strudler Thomas Warkentin Layout Supervisors Paul Fisher Perry Kiefer B.G. Layout Jim Fletcher Ernie Guanlao Ed Haney Tenny Henson David West Character Layout Chris Aguirre Ed Baker Mark Christiansen Bob Doucette Kevin Frank Tim George Chuck Harvey David Kuhn Mike Milo Phil Mosness Cynthia Petrovic Ryan Roberts Joe Sibilski Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns B.G. Paint Michael Lowery Brian Sebern Mark Up Jean DuBois Lisa Leonardo Valerie Walker B.G. Color Key Carolyn Guske Color Key Richard Daskas Robin Kane Bunny Munns Chris Naylor Painter Eric Nordberg Retake Coordinator Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Jennifer Damiani Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Production Coordinator Ken Fredrich Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ann Durand Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Production Administrator Alyson Brown Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Film Editors Al Breitenbach Kelly Ann Foley Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen Sound Reading Bradley Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Re-Recording Mixers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Russell Brower Sound Effects Russell Brower Robert Hargreaves Matt Thorne ADR Recording Mark Keatts Music Editor Tom Lavin for Triad Music Dialogue Editors Mark Keatts Aaron L. King Mick Brooling Andrew L. King Bob Lacivita Jeff M. Sliney Voice Recording Studio Soundcastle/Postmodern Harry Andronis, Engineer Gregory Cathcart, 2nd Engineer Laboratory Services CFI Sound Services Provided by Monterey Post Productions Post Production Facilities The Post Group Soundcastle/Postmodern Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Amblin Story Consultant Douglas Wood Assistant to Producer Kathryn Page Richard Freeman Bounty Hunter Kathryn Page Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Mix Coordinator Richard Freeman Voice Over Asst. Erin Keller Production Assistants Barry Blalock John Morris Gene DuBois Bobbie Page Dustin Foster Paul Trandahl Animation Services Wang Film Productions President: James Wang Layout Supervisor: Peter Kirk Akom Production Co. President: Nelson Shin Supervisor: Dev Ramsaran Startoons Tony Cervone Ron Fleischer Stan Fukuoka Marty Lennon Chris McClenahan Kathy McClenahan Kurt Mitchell Rodney Whitham Production Manager Barbara J. Gerard Production Supervision Ken Duer Barbara Simon Dierks Liza Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1993 Warner Bros. A Time Warner Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Distribution Warner Bros. Pictures A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:End Credits Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution